


Philosophie des Mordlernens

by smolMeeM



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Philosophy, Sexy Time, Wine, backstory reveall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolMeeM/pseuds/smolMeeM
Summary: BLU Spy and RED Medic get alone time to get know each other, and are reminded they cannot resist each other.
Relationships: BLU Spy/RED Medic, Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Philosophie des Mordlernens

BLU Spy swirled his wine as he looked across the small coffee table. RED Medic sat there, fingers steepled, observing him as he sampled the wine’s scent, then the ruby liquid itself.

“Very refined,” he said. “For German.”

“It’s not known for it grape growing,” Medic nodded.

“But for its people. Refined, disciplined, cold.”

“Coldness is a relative term,” he said. “I’m sure you can attest to that.”’

“We have blood on our hands, much more than the average soldier, more than the average person.”

“What of those who harvest meat? Butchers?”

“Does that count in your mind?”

“Ja, of course,” he said. “When you work with flesh as much as I do, viscera, bones, brains. They are all different only in very small ways.”

“The innards?”

Medic smiled, “Life itself. What I’m saying is that it's the same. If it comes in the form of a cat or a man, it is the same.”

“Surely man has…”

“I can replace your heart with a baboon heart, like I have with all my teammates. Would that make you less human? If you separate life so black and white, yes, you would be, but you’re still you, ja?”

“You…”

“Turns out the human body can use many improvements from species superior in their own ways to humans.”

“I…” he had to drink his wine, not just sip it this time.

“Your Sniper has one too?”

“Why yes.”

“Does he know?”

“He knows I did surgery on his heart to implant in with a charge implant.”

“Interesting…” Spy said, filing that away. Then he asked. “Do you consider me an animal?”

“Humans and animals start at the same base line of respect. Many humans take great offense to such a notion, I suppose everyone hopes to be higher status, more important than something, even if that status is an illusion,” Medic said. 

“All status is an illusion,” Spy said, “Attached to arbitrary conditions one can obtain, if its an object, or invent, if its a story.”

Medic smirked, “Like going to Medical school.”

“You didn’t go?”

“Oh, I had to. Prestige and all that, ja? I could pass all their tests, had more time in laboratories than any of them, but that wasn’t good enough. They needed me to attend, interact with my peers, take classes in subjects of little interest. What do I need musical appreciation for, except to put a record on during surgery? Why would I need to interact with fellow students? It was like they wanted to drain me of passion and focus.”

“They would argue it is to form connections and channels.”

“Is that how you learned your skills, by attending an academy?”

Spy chuckled wryly, “Non, non, I needed those skills long before I went to schooling.”

“Skills forged by necessity then?” Medic’s eyes wandered over him, appreciating him like an aficionado who just discovered a new facet to a painting.

Spy nodded, allowing the gaze to wash over him. But he needed to continue. “Then what did you do, if Medical school wasn’t for you?”

“After about a year, I left school and forged all my papers, so I was able to take the exam and pass. Much better than sitting in hours and hours of some schweinhund droning on and on about subjects I already knew, writing papers on dull topics, just to give something for the professor to grade and justify his salary.”

“How did you know so much?”

“I started at a very young age,” he said, fingers flexing as if he were taking up a scalpel. “I assisted in my first cadaver dissection when I was seven.”

“ _ Seven _ ?”

“My Mutti had a similar reaction. I… well. How could I refuse my esteemed father?”

So young. At that age, he had seen the dead, usually the homeless elderly or the morphine addicted, when he was scouring the alleys in the slums of Níce, but did nothing but stare. He couldn’t imagine being coerced to slice them open, even in a hospital setting.

“Many doctors I’ve met care only about money and prestige. The others, a sense of caring for humanity. And the latter are often like an oyster, swallowed whole, alive, not knowing how truly dark their fate is until the acids dissolve them.” 

“Acids of death and futilism. It's a slow death,” Medic shifted his weight, leaning closer. “Very poetic.”

“You don’t belong to either category.”

“Don’t I?”

“You’re guided by an innate sense of curiosity. You want to see what will happen, like your baboon hearts, and you do it, and your science progresses in ways unthinkable to the rest of the world.”

“Perhaps, I was an oyster long before others had the idea of becoming a doctor.”

The words hung between them as Spy swirled the words in his mind, gauging them, formulating how to respond. Medic watched him closely.

“I’m sorry to hear that. The world corrupts us all.” A beat, then another, Medic wearing an unreadable expression. He nudged further. “May I ask…?”

“No, no it's not something I wish to get into on such a lovely evening.”

The silence stretched, before Medic offered.

“People like us, are not normal. I have a mask, you own hundreds, you are much more adept at yours, for you have studied, and learned, despite everything every possible tic and twitch to replicate someone you are not.”

“What do you mean, despite everything?”

“You must have had some difficulty growing up.”

The wine glass rising to his lip hesitated, then he finished its journey with casual intent. “Interesting observation, Docteur, but everyone has what they would call a difficult childhood.”

“Not true, otherwise everyone would hold my interest,” Medic said.

“I interest you?”

“Please, you don’t have to ask questions you already have the answer to.”

“Well, of course, sexually.”

“Oh, you deeply interest me sexually,” Medic replied. “Someone with the intellect of Scout or Soldier could interest me sexually. How do you put it, ‘share my body with them?’”

“I see.”

“Why did you spare me that night? When you had the perfect opportunity to kill me? I saw you sever the spine of a teenage boy without hesitation only moments later.”

“Do you regret that I did?”

“It would not be me who would have regret.”

He rolled the stem of his wineglass between his fingertips, analyzing Medic’s. “Simply put, you piqued my interest as well.”

“Enough to betray your own comrades in arms?”

“Someone else would have killed you, at least so I thought.”

“Back then,” Medic said. “It really was like war. People died and didn’t come back. Therefore, back then, it was truly a betrayal. You could have gotten your own teammates killed, no wait, you did. I killed him.”

“You did.”

“And?”

“Are you looking for guilt? Remorse?”

Medic smiled. “No, no. Men like that don’t last very long in professions such as these, I’m merely gauging exactly how much we’re alike.”

“And how much do you suspect?” 

“I suspect,” he said slowly, a small smile gracing his lips. “Very much.” 

Spy mulled this over in his glass before he stood. The wine glass clinked where he had set it on the table as he closed the distance between them, placing his hands on Medic’s armrests.

“Finished with your wine?” Medic asked.

“I desire a vintage much sweeter,” he said, dipping his head close. Medic’s eyes trailed over his face before closing, accepting his offer, tilting his head to the side, exposing his pale neck for Spy to ravish. His body responded quickly, a sharp inhale at a little nip as he sank in his chair, spreading his knees for him.

One by one, the buttons gave in under a skilled tongue, parting the shirt.

Medic didn’t like speaking during sex. It took too much focus away from enjoyment. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want Spy to speak. His lover had learned not to ask questions during the experience, at least those that couldn’t be answered with inflection. Spy’s voice poured into his ear like honey wine as Medic moved with him, clinging to his back, flipping them over to ride out to climax.

After they finished they lounged out on the carpet, wine glasses returned to their hands, they carpet oft against their naked forms. They caressed and talked and kissed, but eventually the subject had to turn.

“Where does your Sniper fit in?”

“Ah, him.”

“He seems to have taken an interest to you.”

“And an absolute disgust of you.”

Spy huffed a laugh, “I have that effect on people.”

Medic raised an eyebrow. “Well, this is true.”

“He’s like us, you know.”

“If like us, you mean… a deviant?”

“Sexually? Oui, but how he sees the world, how he thinks”

Medic’s lip grimaced. “There are many people who don’t see the world quite the same way as the norm, but there are much, much fewer who relate to me.”

“You are quite the individual.”

“I know,” he grinned. 

“I love that about you, mon cher.”

“My uniqueness?”

“No one in the world thinks like you, behaves like you, you’re unpredictable, dangerous, charming, these things, they make you so delectable. Irresistible.”

“Is that what you felt when you spared me?”

“What I felt, I couldn’t put into words at the time.”

“Ah, a je nais sais quoi.”

“Precisely.”

Comfortable silence passed over him, and Medic continued. “I do believe we awakened something in my dear Sniper.”

“I believe you woke something within me.”

“From your skills, I’d say that isn’t that difficult of a feat.”

Spy laughed, pulling tugging Medic closer. Medic rolled onto his side to face him. “Oh non non, mon cher.”

This time they found their way to the bed.

Medic didn’t respond to praises to his body or face, unless it was physical worship of languid kisses and licks and nips and massages. What he wanted to hear, what aroused him, was praises to his mind, his genius, his creativity, his passion, his uniqueness in this world.

He murmured to him all night long.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is small part of a future chapter of Feather Blade. It can stand shakily on its own has no major spoilers though if you’re clever you might see where the bigger fic is heading ;) It is subject to change and tweaking, but because of the slow progress of Feather Blade I just wanted to show this to the world since it desperately needs more Medic/Spy content.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
